Kaz steps up
by Brentinator
Summary: When Chase gets sick, Kaz helps him keep it a secret as long as he gets to be mission leader assistant. But Chase gradually gets worse, Kaz tries his hardest to keep it secret, but he finally comes clean and then, he has to take over as mission leader. Rated T for safety. Dedicated to EmeraldTulip.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

I have not been feeling great for awhile. Ever since Douglas and I made the team's suits, I just didn't feel good. But I was mission leader, so I couldn't just say I didn't feel good. It's not like anyone else can just lead them. It takes a born leader, someone who can deal with the biggest problems and minor setbacks calmly and easily, and I don't mean to brag, but I'm the smartest man in the world, I've been working forever to keep and have this role. Without this role, I don't know who I am. So I cannot take a break. The only person who noticed I wasn't feeling too great was Kaz. He was helping me slightly with leading the team, just to be helpful, but then he started getting more and more in control. Then I told him to back off and let me lead the team. That was probably the worse mistake I made next to telling Sebastian about Krane. That happened about a week ago, so I will explain what happened.

A week ago.

I had woken up at around midnight, feeling hot and sick. Knowing that something gross was about to happen, and I didn't want it to happen in my capsule, I ran into the bathroom and knelt down in front of the toilet. After about two seconds of sitting there, I started vomiting. Let's just say I wasn't that quiet. Or quiet at all. I heard someone knock on the door and I tried to answer, but I was still vomiting. I heard the door open and I saw a half asleep Kaz in the doorway, but as soon as he saw what was happening, he seemed to fully wake up immediately.

"Dude, are you ok?" Kaz asked as he came over to me.

"Fi-" I started before being cut off by more vomiting.

"Yeah, why do I have the feeling that you are not fine?" Kaz asked.

After a few more minutes, I finally stopped. Kaz handed me a tissue and I wiped off my face.

"Thanks." I said as I put the tissue in the garbage can.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kaz asked in concern.

"Yeah. Fine. I must've just eaten something my stomach didn't agree with." I lied as I flushed the toilet.

I felt terrible and I just wanted to sleep forever at this point, Kaz didn't seem to believe my lie as he slapped his hand onto my forehead.

"You feel warm." Kaz said.

"Stop acting like a mom. I am 100 percent fine." I said as I started walking back to my capsule.

"I'm telling Douglas tomorrow morning about this." Kaz said as he started walking back to his bed.

"Wait! Don't! Please!" I suddenly begged as I grabbed his arm.

"Chase. You are obviously sick. And if I know anything, it's sick superheroes. Or sick people in general. I have 11 brothers and sisters. And I somehow always wake up, right before they vomit. It's really gross." Kaz explained.

"Please. Don't tell Douglas. I'll do anything you want." I bribed.

"Well, I really wanna lead a mission." Kaz started.

"Yeah, but if you do it, then the world will go down in flames. Literally!" I yelled.

"Ok then, I guess I'll just go wake up Douglas and tell him about your spew session." Kaz said as he turned to the door.

"Fine! You can be my assistant as mission leader." I groaned.

"I prefer mission liaison." Kaz said.

"How about stop talking right now before you blow it?" I suggested.

"Like how you blew your chunks a few minutes ago?" Kaz suggested.

"Let's just get to bed!" I yelled.

"Any wonder no one else knows about that." Kaz muttered.

"Douglas is a deep sleeper and Skylar snores so loud my sister can hear her through her sound proof capsule. Oliver...I have no idea." I admitted.

"Oh, he wears ear plugs when he sleeps. He used to as a way to block out his parents, and now he can't sleep without them." Kaz explained as he got in his bed.

"Goodnight Kaz." I said as I started walking to my capsule, but then my stomach started churning.

'Crap' I thought to myself as I turned around and ran back into the bathroom to vomit again, resulting in a groan from Kaz as I heard him get out of bed again and come back into the bathroom.

 **Well that was fun.**

 **I hope no one is OOC. I tried my hardest to get them right.**

 **ChaseWhumpLove (guest) and this applies to everyone else. If there is one thing I will never write, it's someone getting cancer. I lost both my grandpa's to that dang thing and it happened when I was 8 and again when I was 10. I am still not over it. The other thing I will never write is sex, but that's because it scares me.**

 **So Chase is sick. Will Kaz come clean? Or will be wait longer to tell someone?**

 **I love Kaz and Chase's friendship. My favorite friendship in EF is Kazvier, but my second is definitely Chaz.**

 **If you guys wanna suggest stories, I will not have a problem with that! Just try to avoid slash, sex and cancer.**

 **This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine. And I noticed that I had never written a story for her.**

 **EmeraldTulip, this story is for you. You were my first reviewer on Dance with me daddy, my first friend on the site, and you have been there for me through thick and thin. So thank you so much.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**

 **(PS, one of my longest authors notes! Wahoo!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaz's POV.

I'll admit, Chase was my best friend, besides Oliver of course, but I have known Oliver longer, so...anyway. And even though I so badly wanted to be his assistant, I felt like I needed to tell someone. But if I told anyone else, they would tell Douglas. Everything was fine during the day, with the exception of Chase running a fever and seeming a bit tired, but during the night, he basically threw up his entire stomach. I would keep trying to convince him to tell someone, but he just refused. So I decided to keep it secret. I walked into our bedroom and saw Chase taking a nap on the couch. I noticed that there were small beads of sweat on his forehead. I may not know much, but I know that isn't good. I grabbed the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After it beeped, I pulled it out and saw that it was 102.3. I looked down at my sleeping friend. He must feel terrible. Suddenly the mission alert went off. Deciding not to panic everyone, I shook Chase awake.

"Sleepy." Chase muttered as he swatted my hand away.

"Dude, mission alert. Come on." I said.

Then he woke up and got into his capsule. I changed into mine and we both went downstairs.

"Hey guys." Bree said.

I grabbed my phone and started to play a rock intro. Then I sang in a high pitch voice.

"Elite Force!"

Bree and Chase looked at me weirdly.

"Don't ever do that again." Bree said.

I put my phone back in my pocket just as Skylar and Oliver came down the stairs.

"Let's go!" Chase yelled as we ran out the door.

The mission site.

We were evacuating people from a burning building while Oliver was using his cyclone fingers to put it out and Bree was using her speed to get rid of the smoke. Chase was using his molecular kinsiese to hold up parts of the building so Skylar and I could get the people who were trapped out. Halfway through the mission, I could tell Chase wasn't feeling well. He was slightly green and exhausted. After we got some kids out, I pretended to hear a scream.

"There are more people over there! Chase and I will take care of these ones! Skylar, join Bree with her super speed to created a vacuum effect! Oliver, keep spraying the fire!" I yelled as Chase and I ran to where those fake kids were. As soon as we were out of Bree's, Skylar's and Oliver's vision, Chase collapsed to the ground and started vomiting again.

"How dude? You haven't eaten hardly anything since last night. How?" I asked.

Chase just kept vomiting on the ground and ignoring my question, not that he could answer it though. After he was done, I handed him a tissue I had in my pocket so he could clean up.

"Thanks." Chase said.

"As soon as we get back, you need to tell Douglas. You are getting worse man." I explained as I helped Chase off the ground.

"I'm fine. And we will not tell Douglas. He may be my uncle, but he doesn't need to know. It's probably just a bug that'll be gone in a few days." Chase explained.

"I thought he was your dad." I said.

"He is, but he isn't." Chase said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Chase said as he started walking towards them again, but started vomiting again.

"You know that you puke, get a small break and puke again. Why can't you figure that out?" I asked as I walked over to him and sighed.

"I thought that I was done." Chase managed to get out before vomiting more.

"That's what you thought last time. And the time before." I explained as I sighed and knelt down beside him.

After a few more minutes, Chase seemed done, so we went back to the team.

"What took you so long?" Skylar demanded as she crossed her arms.

"We, uh, couldn't find the people. And then, uh, we learned that fire, does not help, put out fires." I explained.

"You are lying." Oliver said.

"I'm not lying." I defended.

"I've known you for years, you are lying." Oliver said.

I was about to come clean when Chase suddenly said.

"There was no people. My bionic hearing glitched. That's all." He said.

"Maybe you should get Douglas to check that out. Your hearing doesn't normally do that anymore." Bree explained.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him when we get back." Chase said.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get home." I said.

"Got it, grab on Chase." Bree said.

"What about the rest of us?" I asked.

"You can fly." Bree said in a "duh" tone.

"Oh. I forgot about that. Race you to the penthouse!" I yelled as I flew into the air.

"You didn't even let us get ready!" I heard Oliver yell.

 **Chapter 2!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): Wait, you seriously cried? Is that good or bad? Also, please update your stories on Wattpad!**

 **The forth Bionic: I know right? Hoping he and you get better soon.**

 **Aliqueen16: I know. Poor Chasey. :( and Kazvier is amazing! I feel like Chaz is replacing it though.**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: I am so so sorry about your dog. Praying for you.**

 **TheBionicRebel: I'm glad you like it and I may just have to do that. ;)**

 **EmeraldTulip: Thanks for all the kind words! I saw your review and almost started crying because of happiness! I guess I'm allergic to it like Douglas XD. And school stinks, but it's important, so don't rush to see my work if you are busy, alright?**

 **BionicWolfLover: I'm glad you love it!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Well, this has been fun for me as well. And I'm ok. I just don't like talking about it much.**

 **WitchKitty (guest): Is this soon enough for you?**

 **Dirtkid123: It's ok that you can't be my beta, and I'm glad you liked it. Here's more!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: Yeah, bribery was a good idea. Here is that update you wanted.**

 **BrazKaviar: I'll try? Hey, if you have suggestions, let me know, alright?**

 **Speaking of BionicWolfLover, she is doing a contest and you can PM her for details on that! She is a really good friend of mine so please talk to her. The rules are in her authors note in her story Elite: Important message.**

 **12 reviews for one chapter?! You guys know how to make me blush.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

After that mission, I felt like every ounce of energy was sucked out of me. Like I was slowly dying. But I knew I would be fine. After all, it was just a bug, right? I went over to the couch and laid down, after what seemed like a few seconds, I felt sick. Why did I keep vomiting? I ran to the bathroom and basically vomited my guts. I heard someone running towards me and I was relieved to find out it was Kaz.

"When are you gonna let me tell Douglas?" Kaz asked as he sat down beside me.

I gripped the edge of the toilet seat as I kept vomiting, which resulted in a sigh from Kaz.

"Someone needs to know Chase. I'm just saying it because you can't keep living like this." He explained.

"I'll be fine." I managed before vomiting again.

"Really? Because I'm having trouble believing that." Kaz said as he crossed his arms.

After he said that, I stopped vomiting again and Kaz handed me a tissue.

"Thanks." I said as I threw it away.

"Alright, go get some rest. I'll tell everyone you got super tired on the mission if they ask." Kaz explained as he slowly pushed me to the couch.

"Quit treating me like a baby. It's weird." I said as I walked to the couch.

Kaz left the room, came back, handed me a trash can and left the room with the words.

"Hey, you never know when you could miss."

I started falling asleep when my stomach started churning. I held my head over the trash can, vomited and hoped that this nightmare would be over soon.

Kaz's POV.

I swear, I was this close to telling someone about Chase. But he begged me not to tell. I'm scared for him. Someone needs to know, but if I tell anyone, they will tell Douglas and not only will I lose the mission leader assistant role, but Chase will never talk to me again. I couldn't lose my friend. But if he never talked to me again, then what was the point? I heard Chase puking again, and even though I really didn't wanna deal with it, I needed to make sure that no one else found out.

"What is that?" Bree asked while she was texting.

"Sounds like someone throwing up." Oliver said as he was doing the dishes.

"I'm gonna go figure out what that is." Skylar said as she put her phone down on the table.

I ran in front of her.

"What are you doing Kaz?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Just, let me figure out what that is. And I'll tell you guys." I said, praying that it would work.

"Fine." Skylar reluctantly agreed.

I ran up the stairs and saw Chase vomiting in the trash can I gave him. I rubbed my eyes and went over to him.

"Dude, you almost got caught. I don't even know what to tell Skylar and the others." I explained.

After a few more seconds, he finished and I handed him a tissue.

"Why do you have so many tissues?" Chase asked as he wiped his face off.

"Because I feel like and sneeze at the weirdest moments." I explained as I put my hand on his forehead.

"Kaz, I'm fine." Chase said.

"Ok stop saying that. I know you are not fine and so do you. I think your fever is getting worse." I said as I got off of the couch.

"Would you quit worrying?" Chase asked.

"When I can tell Douglas, then I'll stop worrying." I said as I stuck a cold washcloth on his forehead. "Sleep."

"Fine. But when I'm better, I'm so getting back at you for this." Chase groaned as he started falling asleep.

"Sure you will." I said as I turned out the light and left the room.

When I cam downstairs, Skylar confronted me almost immediately.

"So what was that awful noise?" She asked.

"Oh, um, it was, the, uh, the pipes." I lied.

"You don't seem sure about that." Oliver said cautiously.

"It was the pipes. I'm sure." I said, flashing a smile.

"Ok..." Skylar trailed off.

"Chase has been sleeping for so long. He never does this. He'd much rather lecture everything we do." Bree said, and Oliver and Skylar nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Chase is just super tired." I lied, noticing I had been doing that lately.

"That's been happening lately. It's just...unnatural for him." Bree said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just stayed up so late doing some sort of nerd thing." I lied, again.

"Even so, I'm gonna tell Douglas that he may need to scan Chase's chip, just to make sure it isn't a virus in his chip." Bree said.

Looks like Chase's secret was gonna be revealed sooner then I thought. And I thought it would never be revealed.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! And your welcome!**

 **Aliqueen16: I think we have talked about that a few times. That was one of my favorite parts, so of course I was gonna reference it.**

 **AwkwardGurl05: I know. Chase seriously needs some help, he is just to stubborn to admit it. Yes, that was in the episode Follow The Leader, and it was one of my favorite parts.**

 **JasmineJohnson41 (chapters 1 and 2): I know! I'm so happy I did that. I may actually do that...you'll just have to see.**

 **EmeraldTulip: I'm gonna go with Bree since I haven't seen The Flash. Yay! I'm glad you do! I'm not Douglas. I'm like 99 percent sure. Have you see the first episode of Gamers guide to pretty much everything? Where he says that he has a plan to get back on the video game tour and he said that he wasn't gonna let something as unimportant as school get in his way. That's what I thought when I saw your review. Here's what happens next!**

 **Bree, Skylar and Oliver are suspicious! Will Kaz tell them, or keep his mouth shut? And what about Chase? You'll just have to see next chapter, so click the favorite/follow button so you can find out!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Kaz's POV.

I was scared. More like freaking out, but still. Same thing, I think. Chase was gonna think I told them. I ran into our room and shook him awake.

"What?" Chase groaned as he grabbed the covers in a attempt to pull them over his head.

"I told Bree that you got exhausted on the mission and she is sending Douglas up here. If you want this to stay a secret, I suggest you get up and act natural." I explained.

Chase practically jumped up and got dressed in his normal clothes.

"Good. Just go splash some cold water on your face." I said as I directed him to the bathroom.

"Got it." Chase said as he went into the bathroom.

I grabbed my phone and started playing Angry Birds on it. Then Chase came out and pulled out his laptop. After a few minutes, we heard a knock on the door. Not wanting Chase to stand up so he didn't puke, I got up and opened the door to Oliver.

"Hey buddy." I said causally as I leaned on the door frame.

"Hey Kaz." Oliver said as he walked in the room.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Bree sent me up here to check on Chase and see if he was still asleep and if he wasn't, to send Douglas up here." Oliver explained.

"I'm not asleep, but you don't have to send Douglas up here. At all." Chase said.

"You feeling ok Chase?" Oliver asked.

"Yep! Perfectly fine. Just don't send Douglas up here." I answered for Chase as I started pushing Oliver out.

"I don't know who is acting weirder. You or Chase." Oliver said.

"Maybe you are the one acting weird and to seem normal, you are acting like we are acting weird." I said as I continued pushing Oliver until he grabbed the door frame with his super strength.

"That makes no sense Kaz." Oliver said.

"So? Half the time I do stuff that doesn't make sense." I said.

"Alright, I'm going. Just stop pushing me." Oliver said as he let go of the door frame and walked out of the room.

"That was close Chase - oh gosh don't puke on the floor. Bathroom, now." I said as I helped my friend stand up and rush to the bathroom.

As soon as we got in, he started vomiting into the toilet.

"That was close." I sighed as I leaned my arm onto the sink.

After a few minutes, he stopped vomiting and I handed him a tissue to wipe his face off on. After he cleaned up, I helped him off the floor and back into our bedroom. He sat down at his laptop and started doing whatever nerdy thing he was doing and I was playing Angry birds again. Then we heard another knock. I opened the door and saw Douglas.

"Hey...Douglas...what cha...what cha doing?" I asked.

"Bree is overreacting about Chase having a virus in his chip. I need to make sure that he doesn't." Douglas explained as he gently pushed me out of the way.

He came over to Chase and started setting up the scanner. After it finished, and Douglas said that he didn't have a virus, he looked at Chase with some concern.

"Are you feeling ok?" Douglas asked as he stood in front of him and put his hand on Chase's forehead.

Chase was about to answer, but instead he leaned down and puked on Douglas's shoes.

"What the heck?!" Douglas yelled.

"Douglas, I can explain." I started.

"Yeah, you better. These are brand new shoes." Douglas said with a hint of anger in his voice as he crossed his arms.

"Chase got sick a few nights ago and told me to keep it secret. I originally was gonna tell you, but I didn't wanna betray his trust." I explained.

"Chase, go get cleaned up and Kaz, help me with this mess." Douglas said as he pointed to the floor and his shoes.

Chase walked into the bathroom, and I went to grab the mop.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I'm glad you like it! I hope you like the episode, because it was awesome! Really? Arguing with yourself again? When did this happen the first time?!**

 **JasmineJohnson41: Is that good? I wouldn't know, I don't have Facebook. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Aliqueen16: Chase is being stubborn, and it just got revealed...**

 **The reason the chapter was posted at 4:00 a.m. was because of had terrible sleep last night. 3 hours total. So I spent my morning watching ANT farm and Mighty Med.**

 **I noticed that the reason of only got 3 reviews on the last chapter was because I think most of the people who read this are public schooled.**

 **That's good on your part Susz! Good job! Why did you do that?! Stop yelling Suds. But yelling is fun. And don't start pouting at me. I have a bad headache. Sorry Susz.**

 **Anyway...I would love to hear what your favorite Mighty Med episode and/or ANT farm episode is. My favorite ANT farm episode is EndurANTs because it has my future husband in it. My favorite Mighty Med episode is probably Stop bugging me or Oliver hatches the eggs.**

 **That's all I got!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

Douglas was not pleased with Kaz or me. Me for puking on his shoes and Kaz for helping me keep my sickness secret. As soon as I got cleaned up, I felt dizzy and like I was gonna pass out. I gripped onto the the sink and Kaz ran over to me, slowly guiding me to the couch, accidentally walking me into the coffee table, the chairs and the leg of the couch.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry, I don't exactly have experience with helping sick people who could puke on you at any second walk!" Kaz yelled in frustration.

"Sorry." I said as Kaz basically dropped me onto the couch.

Douglas came back in the room with clean shoes on and a thermometer in his hand.

"Open." He said to me.

I opened my mouth and he put the thermometer in. While we were waiting, Kaz brought over a blanket, which was almost immediately draped over me. Then it beeped and Douglas took it out. His face looked a bit scared.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's fine, just go to sleep Chase." Douglas said as he left the room.

Kaz brought over a glass of water and the garbage can.

"Thanks." I said as I got a drink of water.

"No problem man." Kaz said as he sat down in a chair near me.

Then I heard the door open and I saw Skylar.

"Hey Skylar." I said.

"Oh wow Chase, you do not look good." Skylar said as she came over to the couch and sat down beside my feet.

"What did you expect? I'm not exactly the healthiest person right now." I joked.

Skylar smiled slightly, then started rubbing my back, which felt very nice. I was almost asleep when I heard someone burst in the door. I looked up to see Oliver.

"Oliver, Chase was almost asleep!" Skylar complained as she continued rubbing my back.

"Sorry, I just came to find you." Oliver defended.

"What do you want?" Skylar demanded.

"I don't want you to get sick. I think that you maybe you need to let someone else take care of him and hang out with someone else. And if that someone was me, I would not be opposed." Oliver said with a weird smile on his face.

My stomach was starting to hurt, so I groaned and laid my head back down.

"Sorry Oliver. Chase is really sick and he needs as much care as he can get." Skylar explained.

I swear, for a alien freak, she gives some of the best back rubs. Kaz was just chilling out on his phone this whole time. I suddenly burped and threw up in my mouth.

"Whoa? Are you ok?" Skylar asked gently as Oliver slowly walked towards me.

I didn't know what happened next because it was just a big blur, but the next thing I know, Skylar was rubbing my back, Kaz was holding the trash can under my mouth and I was vomiting. Then I saw some on the floor and...Oliver's shoes.

"Seriously?!" Oliver yelled at me.

"Sorry." I said before puking again.

"Oliver! It wasn't his fault! He isn't feeling good and he has already thrown up on Douglas, so you should've been more careful!" Skylar yelled.

Oliver grabbed some new shoes and stormed out of the room. Then I stopped throwing up. Kaz left the room to clean out the garbage can and Skylar helped me lay back down.

"Get some sleep. If you are good, maybe I'll make you some soup later." Skylar said with a smile.

"Do you have to talk to me like that? It makes me sound like I'm 3." I explained as I stretched out a bit.

"Yes I do. Now sleep." Skylar grinned.

I smiled back before falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Review responses!**

 **EmeraldTulip (chapters 3 and 4): Kaz is very concerned. Douglas knows, and he isn't happy.**

 **Aliqueen16: the "weird argument was so fun to write. And Chase puking on Douglas's shoes, poor Dougy, but that was probably the best way to reveal it.**

 **BionicWolfLover: I'm glad!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: you do? I guess I better get used to it then. Yes, Billy has the best Australian accent ever! Lol. I've been home schooled my entire life, so I do not know what public school is like.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: No big deal. I'm glad you think it's awesome!**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 2 through 4): Kaz is so nice, isn't he? And I'm glad Douglas was in character. I wasn't sure.**

 **WitchKitty (guest): first off, and this has nothing to do with the story, but I watched the episode Quarantined and when I saw witch in your user name, I thought of how Adam keeps thinking that Davenport is a witch. But here is you update and now you know what Chase does.**

 **Anakin739: I'm glad you love the story! Yeah, that episode is awesome!**

 **The part where Chase puked on Douglas's shoes was somewhat inspired from the DCOM Starstruck where Jessica pukes on Stubby's brand new shoes because she hit her head on a door.**

 **I hope everyone is in character, I've been trying my hardest, but I have ended up writing 2 of these chapters early in the morning and I have a really bad cold so I'm having a bit of trouble focusing. Please understand.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Kaz's POV.

Douglas told me that I could take a break from taking care of Chase for awhile, so I realized that I had been neglecting Oliver. I needed to talk to him. I found him sitting in a chair on the terrace.

"Hey, bud. Wanna play some Topple the Tower?" I asked.

"Don't you want to hang out with your new best friend?" Oliver asked bitterly, not turning his chair to face me.

I turned the chair around and asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lately all you do is be with Chase! It's like I don't exist anymore!" He replied with a yell.

"Oliver, he's SICK! And I was the only one that knew! What was I supposed to do?! Stand there and watch him suffer and not help?! What if we did that in Mighty Med?! You KNOW I had to help him. He's sick as a dog, and you complained when he threw up on your shoes! Seriously, Oliver?! You're better than that. I know it, and you know it." I reasoned.

"I was totally awful, wasn't I?" Oliver asked, lowering his voice to almost a whisper.

"Kind of. But if you apologize, he'll forgive you. We all make mistakes." I explained.

"Thanks for the reality check, Tuna Kazeroll." Oliver said with a smile.

"Of course, Ollie-Pop. By the way, STILL the Nincompoop of Nicknames." I laughed.

Oliver walked out of the room to go apologize to Chase, meanwhile, I was getting ready to ask Bree if she wanted to play Topple the Tower with me.

Oliver's POV.

As I walked towards the bedroom, I saw Chase in the hall. Then we both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I was the one who threw up on your shoes." Chase said before having a small coughing fit.

"I know. But lately I've been thinking you've been stealing Kaz and Skylar away from me." I admitted.

"I helped Skylar get her powers back, if she wants to hang out with me, then I can't stop her. And Kaz was just making sure I was alright. He was the only one who knew I was sick." Chase explained.

"Friends again?" I asked.

"Sure." Chase said as we hugged.

"Great, now, you should probably get back to bed. You look pretty sick." I said.

Chase rolled his eyes and went back into our bedroom. Then Kaz walked over to me.

"I can't believe you would hug Chase. He's been puking left and right. I think. I'm not good at directions. Anyway, you aren't big on germs." Kaz explained.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I pulled my hand sanitizer out of my pocket and rubbed it up and down my body.

"Just a hunch." Kaz said.

Then we both heard Chase puking in the bathroom, making Kaz groan.

"Kaz, how about I deal with this one?" I suggested.

"No. You puke at the sight of a needle. I don't wanna see what happens when you get near vomit." Kaz explained.

"Good point." I said.

"Hey, after I deal with this, Topple the Tower, on the terrace." Kaz said.

"Great. I'll set it up." I said as I went to the terrace while Kaz went to our bathroom.

Kaz's POV.

I walked into the bathroom and saw that Chase had missed and got it on the floor before he got to the toilet.

"Yay." I cheered sarcastically.

After a few minutes, Chase was done vomiting.

"Where's Douglas? He should've shown up by now." I said.

"Oh, he had to go shopping." Chase said.

"A forty year old man had to go shopping?" I asked in confusion.

"It's mostly for medication and groceries." Chase explained.

"Oh ok. That makes sense." I said as I helped Chase off the floor. "Can you get to the couch yourself?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the mess." Chase said.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to." I said as I lightly hit his shoulder.

Chase went to the couch and I grabbed the mop. After a few minutes, I was done with that. I grabbed a cold washcloth and went to check on Chase before I went to Oliver.

"How are you feeling Chase?" I asked as I put my hand on his forehead.

"Not to great." Chase said as he pulled the blanket up over his shoulders.

"Alright, feel better." I said as I put the washcloth on his forehead and went to go play Topple the Tower.

As I walked out of the room, I saw Skylar and Bree doing stuff on there phones.

"Hey, can you two keep a eye on Chase?" I asked.

"He still feels bad?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure that if he pukes, it gets in the toilet." I said as I went outside to see Oliver standing impatiently.

"Don't get mad. Chase didn't make it to the toilet in time and I had to give Bree and Skylar instructions." I explained.

Oliver immediately smiled.

"Yous seem so smart now. That's my thing." Oliver joked.

"I'm just trying to help. But, now I am Kaz again. By the way, I accidentally exploded your iPhone in the kaboom box." I said.

"You mean the microwave?" Oliver suggested.

"Yeah, the kaboom box." I said as I started pulling a cup out.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Starstruck is so awesome! Yeah, Skylar is babying Chase XD.**

 **Dirtkid123: Skylar is really nice and Oliver is really jealous. But Kaz and Oliver have a talk in this chapter.**

 **BionicWolfLover: I'm glad you liked the Skase. She is babying Chase. Starstruck is awesome!**

 **Thanks to Aliqueen16 for helping me with a idea for this chapter.**

 **Also, I have a song recommendation. It doesn't go with this chapter. Its called Never Forget You by Zara Larsson.**

 **She is very talented and very awesome.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Skylar's POV.

"Come on Chasey. Just try." I said as I tried to feed Chase some chicken noodle soup.

"For the last time, it'll just make me throw up. I don't want it. And don't call me Chasey." Chase complained as he tried to pull the blanket over his head.

"Chase, you are seventeen, stop acting like a baby." I said as I held the spoon up to his mouth again.

"I can't really do that when you are babying me." Chase pointed out as he dodged the spoon again and it spilt on the blanket he was under.

I sighed and grabbed a paper towel.

"Just think that because you spilt some on the blankets means you are getting out of eating any." I explained as I started rubbing it into the blankets.

"Skylar don't! It'll just make it worse." Chase explained.

"Alright. I'm gonna go put this in the laundry and get you a new one. I want you to eat some of that soup." I explained.

"You aren't my mom." Chase grumbled.

"Just eat or I will send Bree in here to get it down you. And she will not be as nice as me." I explained, knowing what Bree could do when she got mad.

"Fine, but when I puke later, I'm blaming it on you." Chase explained as he sat up a bit.

"I thought you were puking because of your sickness." I said.

"I'm am- you know what? Never mind." Chase said as I took his blanket to the laundry room.

Bree's POV.

I was texting Caitlin when I saw Skylar come in the room holding a blanket.

"What's up Skylar?" I asked.

"Your brother is being a baby." Skylar replied as she went into the laundry room.

I got up and followed her asking.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get him to eat." Skylar said.

"He probably just doesn't feel good. Don't pressure him." I said.

Then we heard the door open.

"I'll get it." I said before speeding up the stairs.

I opened the door and saw Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Mr. Davenport! How's Tasha?" I asked.

"She's fine, and very hormonal." Mr. Davenport explained as he walked into the penthouse.

Then Kaz and Oliver walked in with Skylar following from the laundry room.

"Hey guys." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hi Mr. Davenport." Oliver said with a smile.

"Where is Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He is-" Kaz started, but I cut him off knowing he would lie about Chase's condition.

"He's sick. And resting in the boy's room."

Mr. Davenport ran into the boys room and I followed him because I was equally concerned about my brother. When Mr. Davenport got in there though, Chase was sleeping quietly.

"Mr. Davenport, we should let him rest. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately." I explained as Mr. Davenport laid his hand on Chase's forehead.

"How long has he been like this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"According to Kaz, since Thursday." I shrugged.

"It's Sunday so only a few days. Why didn't you call me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Because we didn't know until yesterday. Well, most of us." I defended.

"Who knew?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Kaz." I said.

"Why didn't he tell you guys?!" Mr. Davenport yelled, making Chase wake up with a whine.

"Mr. Davenport?" He asked.

"Yeah. I came to check on everyone only to find out that you have been sick for a few days." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Apparently Chase stopped him from telling by bribing him." I explained.

"Mr. Davenport...I think I'm gonna be sick." Chase said.

"Ok, let's get to the bathroom then." Mr. Davenport said with slight panic as he helped Chase up off the couch.

Not wanting to see Chase puke, I left the room and saw Skylar and Oliver talking on the couch and Kaz was asleep beside them.

"Kaz, wake up." I said as I gently kicked him.

"Kyle, stop kicking me." Kaz groaned in his sleep.

"It's Bree and I kicked you once." I said as I started shaking him.

"Oh. Hi Bree. What's up?" Kaz asked as he opened his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping?" I asked.

"Because I had to take care of a puking seventeen year old for three days." Kaz said as he closed his eyes again.

"I got this." Oliver said, then whispered.

"I made blueberry pancakes."

Kaz sat straight up and looked around.

"How did you know that work?" I asked.

"That's what Kaz's dad does." Oliver said.

"What's do you need Bree?" Skylar asked.

"I think we should all start pitching in to help Chase feel better. He seems really sick." I said.

"Have you not been listening, I've been doing that for three days!" Kaz yelled.

"I know Kaz. But I mean the rest of us. We were totally oblivious to what was going on." I said.

"What's with the made up word?" Kaz asked.

"It's not made up." I said.

"Anyway, what do we have to do?" Oliver asked.

"Skylar, he really likes your back rubs, so maybe that should be your job." I suggested.

"Ok, I can do that." Skylar said.

"And Oliver, you and Kaz are really good at making people laugh. Or weirding them out." I said.

"What makes you think we weird people out?" Oliver asked.

"You guys play jenga with the cups!" I yelled.

"It's called Topple the Tower and you know it!" Kaz complained as he crossed his arms.

"Kaz, complain again and you are going on puke patrol." I threatened.

"I'm done now." Kaz raised his hands as he didn't want to clean up any more puke.

"Good. I'll be in charge of getting whatever he needs and trying to get him to eat." I declared.

"Good luck. When Chase doesn't want to eat, he will do whatever he can to avoid it." Skylar explained.

"I have known Chase since before you were born. Or genetically mutated." I said.

"I was genetically engineered, but mutated works." Skylar said.

"Great, so starting as soon as Mr. Davenport leaves Chase alone, we will put our plan into action." I smiled.

Kaz pulled out his phone and I immediately knew what was coming when I heard the power cord.

"No. What part of no do you not understand?" I asked.

"I don't like listening to authority Bree." Kaz said, then sang.

"Elite Force!"

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Here's your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Can you catch the references in here? I'm glad you liked it! And sorry, but I wasn't able to make Oliver jealous.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Here's your update (throws Douglas's dynamite back to you) and keep that away from me!**

 **ChaseWhumpLove (guest): It's alright. It's hard for me to talk about, but it wasn't offensive.**

 **Dirtkid123: I know!**

 **Maddie (guest): I may actually do that idea...and she is played by Selena Gomez.**

 **Witchkitty (guest): Here is some Bree fluff and I took that idea that we talked about on Wattpad!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: (chapters 5 and 6) You'll have to see...sorry I couldn't put the exploding IPhone in this chapter. And Oliver being jealous was so fun!**

 **EmeraldTulip: Yes you have, that's one of the reasons I had to add it. That and I feel like Chaz is replacing it. Which makes me sad. Here's what happens next!**

 **Stardust16: That's alright. I'm just glad that you like the story! And Starstruck is awesome!**

 **Anakin739: Yay! So do I. They are good friends.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat (chapters 5 and 6): I know! That is hilarious. And that has happened to me before when I was little.**

 **Doclover: Here is plenty of Bree getting concerned! She has been, but I have been trying to make this mostly Chaz, so sorry if she seemed...insensitive.**

 **I'm gonna suggest another song that has nothing to do with the book called Girl on fire by Arshad. It is so awesome!**

 **I have a bad cold, so I hope this chapter is good, but it may not be.**

 **Interesting factiod (thanks Aliqueen16 and AwakwardGurl05 for getting me this interested ANT farm again) but every time I write a sick fic, I end up with a cold. What on earth?**

 **If you guys have wiki accounts, try to join us on the Lab Rats Elite Force wiki on April 22 at 7:00 pm eastern time so chat parties can continue because the last one was a bust. (Trust me, it ended up being just me and the founder of the wiki and this happened on the LR wiki)**

 **That's all I have to say I guess.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

After puking...again, Mr. Davenport went to try and find some medicine that should bring down my fever. I wish I knew how high it was, but no one would tell me! I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. I looked up to see Skylar and Bree in the doorway.

"Hey Chase." Skylar smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked.

"Terrible." I groaned.

Skylar sat down beside me and started rubbing my back, which I was not against and I relaxed into the pillow again.

"Do you need anything Chase?" Bree asked.

"I don't think so." I said, right before my stomach started churning. "Actually, if someone could take me to the bathroom, that would be great. And I suggest you hurry." I groaned, trying to keep my puke down long enough until I got to a toilet.

Bree immediately sprung into action as she helped me up and walked me to the bathroom just in time. I pretty much collapsed in front of the toilet and puked my guts. I felt someone rubbing my back and I realized it was Bree, but I was still puking like crazy. After a few minutes, I finally quit and Bree handed me some toilet paper.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome, now back to bed." Bree smiled as she gently helped me off the ground.

Bree gently held my arm and helped me walk back to the couch. Then I laid down and Skylar started rubbing my back again. I yawned and I saw Bree smile. Then my eyes were almost closed when I suddenly heard a loud crash noise that made me jump as well as Skylar and Bree.

"What was that?" I asked as I started to get up, but Skylar pushed me back down.

"You rest. Bree, let's go find out what that was." Skylar said.

Bree and Skylar left the room and I tried to fall asleep, when I saw Mr. Davenport come in the room.

"Hey Chase, you need to take this." Mr. Davenport said as he handed me a dose cup.

"I wanna sleep." I whined.

"I know. Take this and then you can." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine." I groaned as he handed me the dose cup.

"Eww. This tastes disgusting." I groaned again as I had to fight every instinct to spit it out.

Mr. Davenport handed me a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, and now I will let you sleep." Mr. Davenport smiled as he ran a hand through my hair and left the room, turning out the lights on the way out.

I was almost asleep again when I heard Bree and Skylar fighting. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep through their fighting, I got up and went to try and help them calm down. I found them in their room yelling about something.

"I can't believe you Skylar! This is my brand new Free Village bag! And now it's cinders! Do you know how expensive this is?!" Bree yelled.

"Calm down Bree, it's just a bag." Skylar said.

"Just a bag?! Mr. Davenport said that if this got ruined, I wouldn't be allowed to get a replacement! I have been wanting one of these for three years!" Bree yelled.

I walked in the room and yelled.

"Enough!"

Bree and Skylar turned to face me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Chase, you should get back to bed." Bree said as she tried to take me back to the room.

"I'm fine. I'll ask you one more time. What is going on?" I demanded.

"Skylar destroyed my brand new bag!" Bree yelled as she lifted up her once purple bag that was now black and falling apart.

"It was a accident, I'm still trying to control my powers!" Skylar defended.

"Bree, it was a accident. And how much are those bags?" I asked.

"300 dollars." Bree said.

"I've got 400 dollars. If you want, you can use some of mine to buy a replacement." I said.

"Thanks Chase." Bree smiled.

"Your welcome. Bree, now apologize to Skylar." I said.

"I'm sorry Skylar, I shouldn't have blown up like that. Friends again?" Bree asked as she held her arms out for a hug.

"Sure." Skylar smiled as she hugged my sister.

Then my vision started blurring and I started feeling dizzy.

"Chase, are you ok?" Bree asked.

Then I fell to the floor and my vision went dark.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yeah, he was very concerned.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I'm glad you liked it and I already PMed you...**

 **Stardust16: Well, we are practically twins, so I can understand. ;) yes I have. You were there, but you got busy and have to leave. I'm glad you liked it and here is your update!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: I know. That was hilarious. Your welcome!**

 **Maddie (guest): Well, if you have to, I guess you can imagine her as Oliva Holt. That is hilarious how she was babying him. I ship both. I have loved Skyoliver since the beginning of Mighty med, but Skase would be so cute! So I am undecided.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: You did? So did I, but I have been watching Mighty med again, so, that's where that came from. Lol Bob quote. Here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay! There is a ANT farm reference in here, let's see if you can get it. I know! I'm glad you lived it!**

 **LabRatsWhore: I know. But my previous sick fic Unwell got complaints because I wasn't allowing Chase to eat, so I don't even know!**

 **Check out my ANT farm story called ANT farm (taking title requests) and let me know what you think!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Bree's POV.

I watched as Chase fell to the ground. I immediately dropped my burnt bag and knelt down to him.

"I don't get it, why did he just pass out like that?" Skylar asked.

I put my hand on his forehead, but almost immediately took it off.

"He's burning up! Skylar, go get the thermometer." I said as I pulled my sick brother into my lap.

"Got it." Skylar said as she ran to the kitchen with her super speed.

She came back and I put it in his mouth.

"Can you help me take him to the couch?" I asked.

"Or I could just carry him. I have super strength." Skylar said.

"That works." I said as I helped her pick him up.

As soon as she put him on the couch, the thermometer beeped. 103.7! That was way to high!

"Get Mr. Davenport, now." I ordered.

Skylar ran out of the room while I got a cold cloth and laid it on his forehead. Then she came in the room with Mr. Davenport.

"How high is his fever?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"103.7." I said as I gripped Chase's pale hand.

Mr. Davenport pressed the cloth on his forehead and then pulled out a needle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a fast acting fever reducer. It should help until I can diagnose his sickness." Mr. Davenport explained as he put the needle in my brother's skin.

After a few minutes, I noticed Chase's fever was going down.

"Can you guys bring my testing equipment up here from mission command?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sure." We said as we went to the hyper lift.

When we got in there, we saw Kaz and Oliver playing rock, paper, scissors. Oliver was standing up and Kaz was sitting on a console.

"Hey guys." We said as we grabbed the cardboard boxes with Mrs Davenport's stuff in it.

"What's going on?" Kaz asked as he slide of the counter.

"Mr. Davenport is gonna do some tests on Chase to figure out what is wrong with him." I explained.

"I feel bad. I hid his sickness from all of you." Kaz said.

"Kaz, you were just trying to keep him as a friend. It's not your fault." Oliver said.

"Thanks buddy." Kaz smiled.

"No problem. What do you say we go help Chase feel better?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaz asked.

"I have been in the hospital several times because of you. I know tests are no fun. Let's go." Oliver said as they went I to the hyper lift, with Skylar and I followed them. As soon as we got to the boys room, we put the boxes on the ground and left the room.

Chase's POV.

When I came to, the first thing I felt was something in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a IV. Great. I looked over and saw Kaz standing beside me and Oliver and Mr. Davenport talking about something.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out in the girls room. Mr. Davenport has been doing tests on you." Kaz explained.

"Oh." I said before shivering a bit.

"Here Chase." Kaz said as he handed me a blanket.

"Thanks." I said.

Then Mr. Davenport came over with Oliver following behind.

"How are you feeling Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Sick." I replied.

Mr. Davenport hooked me up to another machine and started watching the monitor on his computer closely. I probably looked really bored.

"Hey Chase, wanna hear a joke?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." I said, it wasn't like I was gonna go anywhere.

"So, there's a mollusk and he walks up, well he doesn't walk up, he swims up, to the sea cucumber, and he, no wait, I'm messed up. The mollusk isn't moving, and the sea cucumber, I'm messed up again. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber, none of them were walking, so forget-" Oliver said, weirding me out, when Kaz cut him off.

"Oliver, you are terrible at jokes."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Kaz on that one." I said.

Then we all heard a high pitched beep.

"Well, the tests are done." Mr. Davenport said.

"And?" I asked.

"It just looks like a really bad case of influenza. If your fever starts rising again, then I'm taking you to my bionic hospital." Mr. Davenport said.

I suddenly started panicking. I was not going to the hospital.

"Please don't Mr. Davenport!" I begged.

"I said if it starts rising again." Mr. Davenport said.

Then we all heard a mission alert. I started to get up when I was pushed down by Mr. Davenport.

"I need to help them! I am mission leader!" I yelled.

"No, you are sick. Douglas is here and he'll watch over you while we deal with the mission." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Feel better Chase." Kaz said as they all ran out of the room.

 **Review responses!**

 **Dirtkid123: so true.**

 **Sweetheart91597: I know. Thanks!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Lol. And yay!**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas: I know, poor Chasey.**

 **Aliqueen16: it did very much and I'm glad you caught it. I wasn't able to make any references in this chapter except to Finding Nemo.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Lol. I love ANT farm so much. That happens in the next chapter actually!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Ok, thanks for letting me know.**

 **Maddie (guest): I'm glad you like it! I am very busy right now, but I will try whenever I can. Alright?**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: He'll be ok...eventually. I'm glad you like it!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yay! Here's your update!**

 **GirlLovesWriting: Yeah Kaz is a very good friend. And you'll have to see.**

 **JasmineJohnson: Oh no is right!**

 **I'm not feeling well, so all of my stories will have slower updates until I feel better.**

 **I will try my hardest though.**

 **Please get your Chalena story fully posted before Saturday so it qualifies!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Kaz's POV.

As well all ran into mission command, I saw Mr. Davenport look at the mission description.

"Alright, it says that the Central city bridge is collapsing with people trapped on it. This isn't the biggest mission, but it is still important." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Dont we need our mission leader if it's such a important mission?" Oliver asked.

"You mean the mission leader who can't keep anything down? No. One of you guys have to take over. You guys can decide for yourselves." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Well, Kaz has been doing a good job as Chase's assistant." Bree started.

"I can't lead a big mission like this!" I protested.

"Don't worry Kaz. I'll help you however needed." Oliver said.

"Thanks buddy." I said.

"I'm loving the moment you guys, but you have to go!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Oliver and I flew to the mission sight while Skylar and Bree speeded.

Douglas's POV.

"Douglas, you have to let me go!" Chase whined for the millionth time.

"Donnie said no. It could make you condition deteriorate and then you'll have to go to the hospital." Douglas explained.

"I don't care! It's my job!" Chase yelled.

"Chase William Davenport, do not get off that couch." I warned.

"Fine." Chase grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Good. Get some sleep." I said as I turned out the light and closed the door.

Chase's POV.

There was no way I was not going on the mission. I made sure Douglas had completely left before I got up, got into my capsule, and programmed it to put me in my mission suit. I grabbed my mission gear, hacked into mission command to figure out where the mission was, and went out the door.

Kaz's POV.

"Oliver, lift up rubble with your super strength. Bree and Skylar, get everyone out that you can with your super speed. I'll be helping with the evacuation and I'll be ready to do whatever needed. Any questions?" I asked.

When no one answered, we immediately got to work. After awhile, we heard some screams a little far off from the main mission site. Oliver turned and gasped when he saw the car and yelled.

"That's my sister!"

"Wait, I thought your sister lived in England with your dad." I said.

"Yeah she did, but she and her family is moving to Centium city." Oliver explained.

"Doesn't that mean that your brother in law and nephew are also in there?!" I yelled.

"Oh my gosh your right Kaz!" Oliver yelled as he ran to the car, but I stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Oliver, we need to be careful so no one gets hurt." I explained.

"Your right. Sorry." Oliver said.

"No need to apologize. You are just scared." I said.

"How are we gonna do this?" Skylar asked.

Suddenly we heard a clanging noise and we saw a pale, puffy eyed, scruffy haired teen come over. Also known as Chase.

"Chase?! You are supposed to be back at the penthouse!" Bree yelled.

"I know. But I can't let you guys do this on your own. Is anyone else trapped?" Chase asked.

"Oliver's sister and her family are still in that car." I said.

"Alright, Oliver, go get the rubble off of that car carefully, then you and Skylar will hold those beams with your super strength while Kaz and I get the family out. Bree, once everyone is safe, you'll speed us to safety. Understand?" Chase asked.

We all nodded. Then Oliver started removing the rubble. Skylar ran over and they started supporting the beams.

"Oliver?" His sister asked.

"Don't worry, you'll be out in a sec." Oliver reassured.

Chase and I walked over and started getting the family out and handed them to Bree. After she sped them to safety, we started to walk out when Oliver asked.

"How are Skylar and I getting out?" In a strained voice.

"I'll use my molecular kinsiese to hold up the beams while you two get out." Chase explained.

We started hearing a weird noise.

"Alright, Skylar first." Chase said.

"Why Skylar? Do you want her all to yourself?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm holding her side up more. That's why." Chase explained.

Skylar sped over to Bree and I while Chase shifted slightly with a pained look on his face.

"Chase, are you ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. My stomach just really hurts." Chase said.

"Then stop!" Bree yelled.

"Oliver, get out now!" Chase yelled, ignoring Bree.

Oliver nodded and came out while Chase started screaming in pain.

"Chase!" I yelled.

Chase's molecular kinsiese suddenly deactivated and he fell to the floor.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolflover: Yep, poor Chasey. :(**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: You were right!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: I'm glad you do and my favorite is Kaz besides Chase.**

 **JasmineJohnson41: Thanks!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yes, his jokes are terrible.**

 **Aliqueen16: I'm feeling a bit better. Poor Chasey and Oliver's joke was terrible. Here's the update!**

 **Maddie (guest): I'm feeling a bit better and you got your update! Mine is also Chase, but Kaz is a second.**

 **EmeraldTulip: Or so you think...remember, Davenport said it looked like a bad case of influenza...also, YAYYYYYYY!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yes! Nemo! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **The elite force episode was so awesome! But this next part has major spoilers.**

 **My favorite part was where Chase and Kaz were having the dolls vs action figures fight. Or when he said Superheros. I give up!**

 **You saw freaking Rodisuis! (Not sure if I spelled that right) And the next episode has be so excited!**

 **That's all I have to say except that my reviews are messed up, so it is hard to do review responses.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Kaz's POV.

After Chase collapsed, Oliver ran for his life to get out, screaming like a girl, and he did. Thank goodness. Then we all knelt down to Chase. Oliver put his fingers on Chase's neck.

"There's still a pulse, but it's getting weaker by the minute." Oliver explained as he stood up.

"What do we do?" Bree asked with fear definite in her eyes.

"Skylar, pick up Chase and you guys will speed everyone back to the penthouse. Understood?" I asked.

We all nodded as Skylar lifted Chase in her arms, jealously clear on Oliver's face. We linked arms with the girls and they sped us to the penthouse. As soon as we got back, we put Chase on the main couch and Douglas and Mr. Davenport came in.

"What happened?" Mr. Davenport demanded as he started checking Chase's vitals.

"We were ok the mission when Chase got there, and he came up with a plan to get the rest of the civilians out, but Oliver and I got stuck, so he used his molecular kinsiese to hold up the beams while we got out. By the time I got out, he said that his stomach really hurt. Then Oliver started coming out when he collapsed and it deactivated." Skylar explained looking down at Chase the whole time.

"Well, considering the fact Oliver isn't decapitated, I'd assume that he got out alright." Douglas said.

"Yeah, screaming like a girl." I laughed.

Oliver hit me in the arm and that immediately shut me up. Chase then started twitching a bit and his face scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" Bree asked with tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"We have to get him to my hospital, NOW." Mr. Davenport as he picked him up in his arms.

We all got in Mr. Davenport's Davencar...this guy needed some sort of help with his ego, and he started driving to the hospital. Bree, Oliver and I were in the back with Chase laying on our legs. That probably wasn't the best idea we've ever had, but it must've been risky or something to put him sitting up and Mr. Davenport and Douglas were in the front. Skylar just said she'd speed to the hospital after Mr. Davenport gave her directions. Chase's head was on Bree's lap and she was holding his hand tightly. They really had a good bond, but they were siblings...I wish I had such a good bond with my siblings. As soon as we got there, Mr. Davenport carried him in and we all walked in, Skylar included, into the building. Mr. Davenport went with the doctor as we all sat down. Oliver was sitting beside me and I wasn't doing anything.

"Hey, are you ok?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Yeah...sure." I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing is wrong." I insisted.

"Kaz, you have that face you make when you are lying. What is wrong?" Oliver asked.

"This entire thing is my fault. If I had just woken Douglas up that night and told him about Chase, none of this would've happened." I whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Kaz, you were just scared for Chase. And I get that. But when Chase asked you not to tell, you agreed because you wanted to keep a friend. No one is blaming you." Oliver whispered back.

"They should blame me. I haven't done anything but make things worse. Kaz things up. I have been ever since we met each other and you went home with half of your head shaved." I explained.

"Yeah, you Kaz things up, but that's one of the many things I like about you. You also try your hardest to fix your mistakes. That is, when you aren't blaming them on me." Oliver said.

"Thanks buddy." I said with a smile.

Then Mr. Davenport finally came over to us and Bree immediately stood up.

"How's Chase?" She asked.

"He's in surgery. He has had appendicitis this whole time and it ruptured." Mr. Davenport said.

"I thought you said it was the flu." Oliver said.

"I said it looked like the flu." Mr. Davenport corrected as he sat down with us.

-Time skip-

Chase's POV.

I started regaining consciousness and I noticed I was laying on something soft. Then I realized that there was something over my face. I started opening my eyes and noticed that I was in a hospital room. Mr. Davenport must've brought me. Then I noticed I didn't really feel sick anymore! Maybe the doctors gave me some sort of medicine that cured me! My eyes were fully open and I saw Mr. Davenport come in the room.

"Chase!" He happily exclaimed as he ran over and hugged me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You had appendicitis this whole time. It ruptured on the mission." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Sorry about sneaking off." I said.

"About that! You are grounded young man." Mr. Davenport explained.

Then Mr. Davenport left the room and I saw Kaz.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Kaz said.

"I just wanna say sorry Kaz. I put you through a ton through this past week. Keeping my secret, taking care of me, and I didn't mean to." I apologized.

"Chase, I'm just glad you're ok." Kaz admitted.

He gave me a quick hug before Bree ran in the room, super speed included, and hugged me tighter then Adam ever had.

"Bree. Can't...breathe!" I squeaked.

"Sorry!" Bree exclaimed before letting go.

"Kaz! Help me from my crazy sister!" I yelled.

"Sorry buddy. I have older sisters, and I have lost every time." Kaz said as he left the room.

"Kaz!" I yelled.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **The forth Bionic (chapter 9): for some weird reason, your reviews don't go to my email, so I don't see them. But Chasey did indeed sneak off.**

 **BionicWolflover: I know! I'm so happy it is! It is very hard to spell and that's what I thought!**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas. "Chase, I've been on that side of the argument and lost. Let's just admit it. We like dolls." Lol.**

 **EmeraldTulip: Sorry to leave you on a cliffie like that. (Not really) They are! A lot! Thanks!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yep, the Chouglas and Chase's full name was funny. And Kaz as a leader...(don't fan girl...don't fan girl...I'm fan girling!) Yep, poor Chasey. :( and I'm glad I'm feeling better as well.**

 **HOAmixerFan: Yay!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes. Oliver made it out and collapsed Chasey. I wanna see what you think his reaction would be...**

 **Well, that's the end. Thanks for the favorites, follows and the 90 reviews!**

 **Again, thanks to EmeraldTulip for everything she has done for me and you are probably one of my best friends.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
